


She's a Natural

by imaginary_golux



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: They're reaching the end of the current adventure, and Mulan is stuck on a roof, facing an angry Hunnish warlord, with nowhere to run...
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Li Shang (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	She's a Natural

“...and that’s a sixteen for the disguise check,” Ling says, grimacing.

“Fortunately for you, the Huns have rolled _really badly_. They think you’re concubines.”

“Yes!” Yao says, pumping a fist in the air. “I want to flirt with one.”

Chien-Po covers his eyes for a moment. “Roll...performance.”

“Twenty-four!”

“Oh god. Okay. The Hun thinks you’re _very_ attractive.”

“Awesome. I stab him.”

Mulan puts her head down on the table and laughs for a while while Ling and Yao finish off the very confused Huns.

“Alright!” Chien-Po says. “So going back _outside_ : you're down on the balcony, Captain. You can see Ping facing off against Shan Yu on the rooftop, and the rest of your party is inside. What do you want to do?”

Shang hums. “I can’t get to him in one action...I cast Guiding Bolt on Shan Yu, and that’s a twenty-five to hit?”

“You got him.”

“Great. Thirteen damage, and the next attack roll against him gets advantage.”

“Lovely. Shan Yu is going to attack Ping, two slashes with that nasty sword - Great Weapon Master means the highest roll is going to be a...fourteen, which I don't think hits your armor class.”

“I dodge,” Mulan agrees.

“Alright, it's your initiative.”

“I dropped my sword a while back...did you say there were fireworks stored up here?”

“I did,” Chien-Po says, wincing.

“I'm going to run over and grab one of those -”

“Make me an acrobatics roll, please, since you're running along a roof ridge.”

“Eighteen on the die.”

“You make it to the fireworks without any trouble.”

“I grab a firework and aim it at Shan Yu, and that will be…” Mulan groans. “Natural one.”

“You drop the lighter,” Chien-Po says. Mulan mutters a curse. Yao grumbles a worse one.

“You have advantage!” Shang says gleefully.

“Oh _right_! And that's a…” Mulan breaks off, grinning down at the die. “That's a natural twenty.”

“Alright, how do you want to do this?” Chien-Po asks.

“I grab Mushu,” Mulan says, grinning. “And I squeeze him to light the fuse.”

“Oh my _god,_ ” Ling squeaks.

“You send a firework hissing straight for Shan Yu; it hits him squarely in the stomach.”

“And it does…” Mulan rolls. “That will be twenty-eight for the firework, plus thirty-two sneak attack because I had advantage - thanks again, Shang - and doubled on a crit is… sixty, plus my dex is sixty-three damage.”

Chien-Po grins. “Your firework knocks him entirely off the roof, and he explodes in midair. Between that and the damage the Captain did earlier, he is very, very dead.”

“Yes!” Mulan cries, and reaches over the table to high-five Shang. “Thanks for that Guiding Bolt.”

Shang grins broadly. “Call it an act of god.”

“Ping will burn incense to your god, Captain,” Mulan says, laughing. “Once we finish rescuing the Emperor, anyhow.”

“The Captain will hold Ping to that,” Shang replies. “Nicely done. _Very_ nicely done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "Act of God," and beta'd by my darling GM and Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.


End file.
